


World's Best Boyfriend

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is the man with the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For Happywell, although hopefully everyone else enjoys it too.

They strolled down the boardwalk together, hand in hand. They were enjoying the late summer evening and peaceful calm along the river, and nobody recognized them or seemed to have a problem with two men holding hands.  
“Look at the ducks, Pookie!” James squealed with genuine delight when they saw children tossing stale bread for the local wildlife, and Hartley had to resist the urge to facepalm. _Pookie..?_  
“You know it’s bad to feed bread to ducks,” he chided as James practically flew over (although not literally, since he’d left the air shoes at home) to join the kids. James smirked his loveable-yet-infuriating grin and pulled a bag from his pocket.

“That’s why I came prepared: behold, cracked corn and grains!” He tossed the food into the water with a flourish fitting of a supervillain, and Hartley just had to shake his head in amazement.  
“You seriously brought healthy food for ducks.”  
“I looked it up ahead of time, of course! Wanna give them some?”  
Hartley had to admit that he did, since it had been a long time since he’d fed any birds. As a child he’d occasionally gone with his nanny to feed bread to ducks, which now made him look back and cringe. But it was surprisingly fun and romantic to do it tonight, especially in such a relaxed setting with his boyfriend. They even gave some grain to the kids so the children could feed the right food.

After spending five minutes watching the ducks greedily gobble the cracked corn, James gave the remainder to the kids and they moved on. The sun was setting, painting the sky with all sorts of vibrant colours, so they sat down to appreciate it; James had traveled all over the country with the circus and still thought the Midwest had the best sunsets. They sat silently for a while, just enjoying the moment, and then James pulled a bottle of wine from one of his bottomless hidden pockets.  
“How did you _do_ that?” Hartley demanded, laughing a bit, and there was that grin again.  
“A magician never reveals his secrets.”  
The wine was poured into two fluted glasses that had somehow been cached away as well, and they toasted each other before taking a few sips.

“You somehow engineered the perfect date. You had this all planned out from the beginning!” Hartley accused him, and just had to laugh.  
“Mmmmmaybe. I wanted it to be special. And it’s still not over, y’know.”  
“I guess you’re right…we’d better make sure the finale lives up to the overture,” Hartley said as they exchanged a lingering kiss.


End file.
